From My Perspective
by Brandy-Layne
Summary: Looking at a crime from a different perspective. Gil and Nick primaries to start with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own them, I don't profit from them but I want too.**

**Hope you enjoy this. Please review as this will inspire me to continue.**

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the edge of the bed for what felt like days. It mustn't have been that long though. Time really has no meaning now.

The first person to find me was my friend, Kelly. She came to the door of my bedroom, saw me, and ran away back down the hall screaming. A little melodramatic don't you think? But then again, I am a mess. Blood everywhere and the way I am spread eagled and naked… very undignified.

From where I am I here her crying into the telephone, calling the police, barely able to string two words together. She really did care for me. She is a good friend. I want to go and tell her I'm OK, but looking back down at the bed, it is pretty obvious I am not. You see, I was murdered a little while ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was quite exciting really. I have never been part of something like this. Shame the first time was at my own murder. Still, you take the good with the bad.

I have always loved those crime programs. You know the ones I am talking about? The documentaries that follow the police around and the dramas were the cops solve the case in and hour (48 minutes less commercials). Not that this was really anything like that. Everyone just seems to stand around not doing much. I must admit I am a bit disappointed. Where are the frantic calls to the station, or cops talking to each other on the walkie talkies? Come on people, give me something here!

I was first made aware of the police when the first red and blue flashes entered through the windows. Kelly, that was my friend who found me, was out on the front porch. She had stopped crying, but once the police turned up so did the water works again. I should have gone out to her but…. I just felt like I had to stay here… with…. well, me, really. A very young police officer came into the room first, followed by an older cop.

"Don't touch anything," the older man stated. Detectives will want to call in the CSI's on this one.

"Shouldn't we check to see if she is still alive?"

"Look at her Mick, she's dead."

Well that was a bit rude. Sure I don't look great, but they could at least pretend to make an effort of checking on me. Both Mick and I look back at my prone body. OK, I see his point. I am not looking well. Still, my head has not been completely severed.

Mick obviously agreed with his partner as they both left my room and walked back down the hallway. I could hear their conversation fade as they got further away.

"So who is on tonight? Vega?" Mick asked.

"Last I heard the captain was taking the jobs tonight."

"Great, Brass Balls looking over our shoulder."

I heard no more as they walked further away. Brass Balls, sound interesting. It would be cool to have my case run by some gruff, New York, hard as nails cop. However, I had chosen to live in Vegas so I was more likely to get a Rue Paul look a like.

It didn't seem to take too long before another car pulled into my driveway, a Ford Taurus this time. Looking out the window I could see the driver as he got out of the car. A man in his early fifties, short, not too stocky and with most of his hair on his head, got out and straightened his suit.

The two cops came down the stairs to talk to him, no doubt telling him about my condition. Condition… that is a laugh, my condition is DEAD. Wow, who would have thought you would still have a sense of humour on the other side.

He heads up my short drive and up my stairs, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and pressing a few buttons. By the time he gets to me he is into his conversation.

"……. Grissom and tell him to get some guys over here. Single female DB, definitely murder……….. Because her head is barely connected to her neck and it is unlikely she would have done that to herself now is it!... Just get someone here ASAP Ecklie."

I like him. His sense of humour is almost as dark as mine. Of course, I am dead so I will always win on that one.

Unlike the uniformed officers before him, he makes his way over to my body. I note that he is very careful where he places his feet, so I make sure I walk the same path behind him. I don't think I can do any damage but, you never can be too careful. We both lean over and look down at me. "What a mess."

I cast him a glare, but he choses to ignore me. Hmmm, men!

He stands back up and looks around the room. He looks closely at the red blood that is all over my once lovely Jacaranda coloured walls. I loved that colour when I picked it out. A lovely shade of purple with a strong blue tinge too it. Reminded me of the trees I used to sit under…….

"CSI's are here Captain." Mike yelled out.

Right, stay focused. I am sure Captain Brass Ball's is not interested in my colour choices.

"Send them up here," he instructs the officer.

I can here footsteps making their way up the hall and two new faces poke their way through my door. Damn, one is really cute.

"Jim, what have we got here?"

Jim? Brass Balls was a Jim? Well, OK, that is not bad. I thought he looked more like a Paul, or Dave or something, but Jim works.

"Grissom, Nick." Ohh Nick, remember that name. He is cute.

"Girlfriend came over after she tried to call a few times and got the answering machine. This is what she found. Haven't had a chance to talk to her yet but will get to that next. Coroner has been called and should be here soon."

"OK, have you or the officers touched anything?" Grissom asked. I can only assume Grissom is his last name. He looks like he could be a Sebastian or Calvin or something quirky like that.

"Gil, do I even have to answer that?" Jim replied.

Gil? Gilbert? Oh yeah, that is just right for him.

"Just doing my job, Jim. Nick, why don't you clear outeveryoneand check out the rest of the house while I start in here. After the coroner comes we can both work this room."

"Sure thing, Gris." The dark haired man left the room. Damn, there goes my eye candy.

I still could not bring myself to leave myself alone, so I let the cute boy leave and I stayed with the quirky one.

"I'm going to go talk to the friend and neighbours and see if we can get anything there," Brass Ball's said as he left the room.

I sat myself down on the end of the bed and watch Gil work. He still hadn't entered the room but stood at the doorway and looked around with his head tilted slightly. I get the feeling he didn't miss much. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and finally entered the room.

Taking almost the same path as Jim Brass Balls he came over to the bed and looked down at me. He pulled up the camera he had strapped around his neck and started taking some pictures. The only sound for a few minutes was that of the click of the button and the whir of the flash resetting. We were both slightly startled when a voice interrupted our concentration.

"Hello, Dr Grissom. Am I right to come in and look at the body?"

"Of course David. Come right in."

David came in a made his way over to the body. He also was careful where he placed his feet but Gil followed his feet with his eyes anyway.

"Hey, Super Dave. How are the wedding plans going?" Nick asked as he returned to my room. Was that a Texan accent? This guy just gets better and better.

"Hey Nick. Not too bad. Booked the photographer today," Dave replied absently.

"David, if you don't mind..." Gil interrupted the friendly banter. Both men looked a little guilty but still smiled. They must have been used to this man.

David pulled something out of his kit and stabbed me in the side with it. Ouch, that sure would hurt if I was still alive.

"From the temperature of the liver I would say she was killed about 9:00pm. About 6 hours ago."

He continued to look over my body. Gil and Nick were also looking very closely. I was getting a little embarrassed to be honest. Here I was naked as the day I was born and spread out for all to see. At least they were professional about it.

"This is definitely what killed her," he said pointing to what was left of my throat. "She bled out right here on the bed. From the bruises and scratches I would say she tried to fight off her assailant. Not sure about rape yet but will do the usual tests when I get her back to the lab."

I looked at the two other men. Gil was looking on with interest, while Nick… he looked kind of sad. Like he was upset at how I died. Why couldn't I meet a nice guy like this when I was alive? I have the worse luck.

"She is all yours Dr Grissom. I'll just get the stretcher up here and will get her out of your way when you are ready." Dave stood and made his way out of the room.

Gil and Nick both got to work, the only comment made by Nick, "I like the colour of the walls, very feminine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the corner and watched the two men work mostly in silence. It was amazing how long it took them. And the concentration! Wow. My mind always drifted off when I was working. Oh, that reminds me, I have to call work and say I won't be in tomorrow.

Hmm, well, I am sure someone will call them for me.

Super Dave, (I like that name) has returned with the stretcher and they are taking away my body. They lift me off the bed and place me on a white sheet on the gurney. Then they wrap the rest of the sheet over me and wheel me away. That was it. Gone. Never to return. Should I go with me? No, I need to stay here. I still don't know why.

Nick has stood and watched me get wheeled away. Again, that sad look comes over his face. He is so sweet. Fancy feeling sad over someone he has never met.

"Do you want to run the sheets Nick," Gil asked him.

"Yeah sure."

He leaves the room briefly and returns with a boxy machine with a funny looking hose coming out of it. He places orange glasses on his face, not very stylish I might add, and turns off the lights to my room. Then he runs the hose end over the bed which lights it up. I can't see anything though. I am not wearing those funky glasses.

"Got multiple stains, definitely semen and vaginal fluids. I'll swab them."

Really! I can't remember the last time I had sex in this bed. I try to remember what happened tonight but I can't. I certainly don't remember having sex. I would remember that… wouldn't I?

"Also some public hairs." Ewww!

Gil meanwhile was crawling around on his hands and knees, flashlight in hand. "What have we here?" He reaches under the bed and pulls out a slip of stiff paper.

"What you got?"

"Looks like an invitation of some kind." He hands the slip of paper to Nick who looks at it carefully. Relief floods over me. Yes, this is what they had to find. But why?

"School reunion with tonight's date on it. The Saxon Bar. Well, we know where she was tonight." He places the card into a plastic bag and writes on it. "Do you think maybe she hooked up with one of her old boyfriends and came back here for their private reunion?"

Hey! I'm not like that. Besides, all the guys from school were losers. I wouldn't be caught dead with one of them. Well…. maybe Cameron Wright. He was pretty cute. He was the captain of the football team and all the girls were so in love with him. He didn't pay any attention to me though. Too busy trying to get into Becky Gelkies panties. Now if I had seen him tonight I would have certainly…

"I'll make sure this is run for fingerprints. Could be hers or it could be his." Nick tucked the packet away in his kit.

They continue to work away in silence. They finish in my room and head out to go over the rest of my house. I follow them out.

I walk into my lounge room and look around. I am glad I decided to clean up yesterday. I am not the best housekeeper and sometimes my house can look like a bit of a sty. The two men move around the room, picking up pictures and curios. I don't mind. I walk over and stand beside Nick and he picks up one of my favourite pictures. It is one of me and my girlfriends. It was taken ages ago when we all did a road trip to Texas. We had the best time that trip. All five of us are in a convertible with these stupid grins on our faces and these huge ten gallon hats on our heads. We asked this Asian couple to take it for us. They didn't speak a work of English but they were more than happy to help. Huge grins on their faces as well. I look up at Nick's face and he is smiling too. Yeah, that was a good trip.

He places the picture back down and walks towards the kitchen. I look back at the photo and try to pick it up. I can't. How frustrating. I concentrate as hard as I can and… got it!

Nick and Gil both swing around as the picture crashes to the floor. "Damn it!" Nick says.

He walks back over and picks it up again. He checks the frame but it hasn't been damaged and places back on the shelf. I can tell from the look on his face he is sure he put it back properly. Sorry Nick.

Gil looks over at him with a cranky expression. Nick just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to the kitchen. Again they continue to work in silence until Gil receives a call.

"Grissom…. OK, how long… We are almost finished up here so we will meet you there in about half an hour?... OK… Bye." He turns to Nick. "Robbins will be starting the autopsy soon so I said we would meet up with him in half an hour. You almost finished?"

"Yeah, nothing else here that I can see."

"Well we might as well pack up and head back for the autopsy."

Nick nods his head in agreement and they start to pack up. Gil takes out the packets of evidence they collected and the equipment they used and goes out to their truck and loads it all. Meanwhile, Nick heads out and around the back of the house. I decide to follow him and watch as he puts stickers on all the doors and windows that say "CRIME SCENE". He quickly but methodically securely seals up my house with the labels, making sure that if any entrance is opened, the labels will have to be cut. By the time he gets to the front of the house, Gil has loaded everything and the front door has been closed. Nick places a last sticker on the front door and head back towards the door.

I just stand there. I don't really know what to do now. There is no reason for me to stay here. As Nick and Gil close their doors and start the engine, I feel myself being pulled towards them. I have to go with them. I wish I knew why. I start to run towards the car yelling 'stop, wait for me' but they can't hear me. Nick pulls out of my driveway before I can catch up. I watch the back of the SUV as it heads off down the street. The need to be with them still pulls at me and is overwhelming. I start to cry in frustration. I close my eyes and rub them with the palm of my hands. I feel myself swaying. When I open my eyes I am sitting in the back seat of the car. Nick is driving and Gil is sitting in the passenger's seat filling out paper work.

OK, that was a neat trick. Their may be some benefits to being dead after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you all for your kind reveiws. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I intend to introduce at lease Sara and Warrick in the next couple of chapters. Please review if you read it.

****

**CHAPTER 4**

So this is what a morgue looks like! It smells like a hospital.

Gil and Nick stand on the other side of the table. I am standing beside a bearded older man with the nicest blue eyes I have ever seen. He is discussing my death with the two CSI's.

"As David said, cause of death was this laceration to the throat; sliced almost all the way through. Whatever was used wasn't strong enough to go through the neck bone." He pointed to my neck as he spoke.

"Al, Any idea what could have done the damage?" Gil asked him.

"What ever it was had a straight edge. You can see where the instrument hit the bone. No jagged edges. I would guess we are looking at a very large butcher knife, or possibly a small sword or machete." Across the table Nick and Gil nodded.

"What about signs of sexual activity?" Nick asked. "We found seminal fluid on the bed sheets."

"From the bruises on her body and the vaginal tears, we are definitely looking at rape."

"Have you taken prints of nail scrapings yet?" Gil asked.

"Not yet. If you or Nick could do the honours I will continue with the Y incision." Robbins turned around and grabbed a scapple. I know where this was heading.

"I'll get the scrapings and the prints, Gris." Nick walked over to the bench and grabbed a few items and walked back to me. I came and stood beside him as he started.

He picked up my left hand just as Al started the incision. It was weird. I could actually feel where the knife was cutting into me. It wasn't painful, it was just… cold. At the same time I could feel where Nick was holding my hand. That felt warm. I decided I much preferred that feeling and concentrated on that.

Nick placed a stick under one of my nails and scrapped. What he collected was placed in a brown packet. He repeated with the next finger. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that feeling. I could actually feel his fingers on my skin. Not as strong as if I had been alive, but I could feel what finger he was up to. His hands were quite soft actually.

Ouch! Careful Nick, don't scrape so hard. I may be dead but it still hurts a bit.

He finishes scraping under my nails and starts to print my hand. Again this was much more pleasurable to what Al Robbins was doing. I look up just as the doctor pulls something out of my chest cavity. What the hell is that!

"Liver is normal weight." Don't look at that, concentrate on what Nick is doing. Yes, gentle Nick, kind Nick, hunky Nick. Is it wrong to have a crush on a living person when you are dead? Talk about unrequited love!

He finishes with my left hand and goes around to the other side of the table and repeats what he just did on my right hand. Again I close my eyes and concentrate on the warm feeling his work generates in my hand.

"OK, I'll run this up to the lab and get started on some of the tests." Nick places my hand back on the slab. I can't help but notice the little pat he gives the back of my hand as he walks away.

"Make sure the techs realises this is a priority. I have a bad feeling about this one." Gil advised as Nick got ready to leave.

Nick nodded and left the room. I look back at Gil and Al and seeing Al's hands in my stomach cavity I decide I might just stick with Nick. I walk towards the door and go to push them open. My hand slips right through the door. Cool. I walk through the door and stand in the hall. Nick has already gone. Great! How am I supposed to find him now? I turn left and wander down the hall peering in windows as I go. No Nick.

OK, it worked for the car. I close my eyes and concentrate on Nick. When I open them I am in a different part of the building and Nick's back is retreating from me. Yay. Being dead is so cool. I follow Nick as he leads me through the corridors from the morgue to the Crime Lab.


End file.
